Mix up your technique
by somuchballielove
Summary: A ballie story set between 4.07 and 4.08 (I hadn't seen 4.08 when I wrote it). Just a little story involving our two favourite characters exploring the physical aspect of their relationship with reference to Allie's helpful do-it-yourself guide from 4.03. Please enjoy and let me know what you think


A/N: Hi everyone who loves Ballie as much as me. So this story is set after 4.07 but _before_ 4.08 (because I hadn't seen 4.08 when I wrote it and I actually wrote this to distract myself while waiting on 4.08). I am ignoring prison politics in favour of letting these two have some god damned good times together because, well just because. As the story begins, Allie and Bea have obviously had their first kiss and have made out quite a few times since then but it hasn't gone any further...until now that is. Anyway, please enjoy. We all need more ballie love in our life.

ballieballieballieballieballie

Bea hesitated at the door of Allie's cell, wondering if she should knock. She breathed in. Breathed out. Tried to centre herself and calm her nerves, steady her shaking hands, quell the shivering that felt as though it came from somewhere deep inside her stomach. A shivering so potent that it seemed to radiate throughout her entire body making her feel simultaneously terrified and yet, somehow, more bold than she could ever really remember feeling. She shook her head as if trying to dispel the thoughts running through it, the reasons for no, the reasons why she should turn around and walk away. But those thoughts were swimming through her mind with such veracity, in such multitude that not one of them could take purchase and convince her, and one clear thought broke the surface – she had promised herself she would be braver, bolder. So her shivering stomach made the decision for her and she pulled the door open without knocking. She was the top dog after all. The title was meaningless to her now – she had only gunned for it as it was a necessary part of her elaborate escape plan – and frankly, lately it grown to be a heavy burden, additional figurative shackles within a very literal prison that she would gladly, willingly, have tossed aside. But it had one perk. It provided the illusion of power, and she needed that illusion right now, because nothing had ever made her feel as strangely powerless as the woman on the other side of that door.

For a moment, looking around the room, she thought it was empty and she felt something that was a combination of disappointment and embarrassment at how much effort it had taken for her to just get through the door. And to no avail. All for nothing because Allie was not there. But then she heard a rustling coming from the direction of the bed and a darlingly dishevelled blonde head peeked out from beneath the duvet.

"Bea" said Allie, freeing her face entirely but keeping the covers tucked tightly up to her chin, "What are you doing here?" Her voice was different than normal, huskier. It must be because she had been asleep.

"Sorry" said Bea, inwardly cursing the way she herself sounded. But she couldn't help it, every time Allie graced her by directing those startlingly blue sapphires (they couldn't rightly be called eyes, that would be understating their beauty) at her, her throat constricted and her voice came out slightly choked. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping" said Allie, still clutching the duvet to her neck, maintaining that intoxicating eye contact and somehow shifting the atmosphere in the room to something decidedly more charged.

Bea shuddered. There was something in the way Allie said that that was electric, heated. She swallowed thickly, trying to alleviate the sudden dryness in her mouth, to take back some control of the situation. She decided to play it cool (as cool as she could anyway), and make it appear as though the reason for her appearance in Allie's cell was innocuous.

"Well if you weren't sleeping then why are you in bed, lazy?" Bea said as playfully and confidently as she could manage.

Allie pulled her lower lip between her teeth and bit down on it gently, trying to suppress her mirth. After all the times she had kind of caught Bea with her pants down, all the times Bea had half heartedly chastised her for doing so, Bea had this time turned the tables and quite definitely caught Allie with _her_ pants down. Way down. Well, with her pants off actually.

"I was just engaging in a little self massage." Said Allie breezily, as though it were nothing, still trying to contain the giggle that was threatening to erupt from her at any minute, her eyes full of mischief.

Bea stared back at her confused, sure she was missing something. Allie sensed her confusion and had to bite down even harder on her lip to squash the bubble of laughter building inside her. Bea was so delightfully wrapped up in naivety at times. It was truly beautiful and Allie loved slowly pulling that veil aside and introducing her to her more carnal side. It was what she had loved most about the early days of her flirting with Bea. Watching her squirm slightly, clearly uncomfortable but also, just as clearly intrigued. After they had kissed for the first time Allie had toned down her overtly sexual advances towards Bea in favour of letting her take things at her own pace, knowing that Bea needed that space to get her head around all that she was suddenly feeling. But now it seemed she would have to resort back to it, just a little, to get her message across.

"Self massage" reiterated Allie, then, raising her eyebrows suggestively she said in the exact same tone she had used on that day not so long ago, but that felt like a life time past "Have you ever done a self massage?" Her eyes bored into Bea's just like they had that day, teasing, taunting, tantalising.

Allie could see the exact moment when Bea realised what she meant. Her eyes widened imperceptibly, her lips fell open and she curved into herself a little. All gestures Allie remembered well and fondly from that time she had been relentlessly pursuing Bea. All gestures that conveyed vulnerability, a slight embarrassment, and, to the keen observer – which Allie was – an avid interest.

Bea felt paralyzed. She remembered that day. She remembered desperately trying to stop herself squirming in her seat as she listened to Allie outline all of the ways to enhance pleasure for oneself. She remembered how her outburst of asking if they really had to listen to this fucking conversation had actually been more to cover up how uncomfortable she had been. She remembered how her breathing had sped up as Allie had spared no detail. But mostly she remembered how Allie had come to her afterwards, apologised to her, worried that she had freaked her out. How she'd listened to her, hadn't judged her when she'd made her admission about sex never having been her thing. How when Allie had reached out and touched her face she'd felt warm, cared for, listened to, and how that touch had sent a thrilling shockwave right into the centre of her. How she knew something had irrevocably begun within her at that moment, at that touch, and that it was all to do with Allie. Allie's words, verbatim from that day, bought all of those feelings flooding back and Bea was suddenly deliciously warm, happy, and curious. Kissing Allie had been...breathtaking? Sure yes, but that sounded trite. Life changing? Of course, but she wasn't a teenager so she didn't want to describe it that way. Incredible? Absolutely, but that word in no way did it justice, no one word or phrase could do justice to the feelings, raw, primitive feelings that that kiss had evoked in her. Bea, of course, had felt sexual desire in her life. But after years of sex being Pavlovianly linked to violence, aggression and rape, she had ceased to have those desires. That night, long ago now, in her cell when she had, for the first time in her life given herself sexual pleasure she had broken down, cried for what felt like all night. Not just for what she'd lost, not just for what had been taken from her, but also for the fact that she thought it would never be hers again. But when Allie had kissed her, actually it was well before then, when Allie had...well when Allie, that part of her had begun to slowly reawaken, and now, confronted with the situation in front of her, the reawakening had reached fever pitch.

"Do you want to..." Allie's voice trailed off, she hesitated. She wanted, desperately wanted to be more intimate with Bea. But she knew that her feelings were a lot less complicated than those of the woman standing less than a metre away from her. But she also knew that she had to try, had to (for now at least) be the one to keep presenting opportunities and experiences in a way that was open and honest but contained absolutely no pressure whatsoever. And she could tell - from the way Bea's breath had caught when she realised what she was doing, from how rapidly her chest was currently rising and falling to keep up with her pulsing heart, from how suddenly her eyes had blackened as her pupils dilated – that while Bea might be a little uncertain right now, she was also, most certainly, aroused by the situation. So Allie pushed forwards with what she wanted to ask, "Do you want to see?"

Bea breathed in sharply. But she was, by now, beyond rational thought. Allie was within arms reach, naked. Bea had realised by now that that was the reason she had kept the duvet tucked modestly around her chin – which was funny really, Bea had seen her naked before, had pressed her own naked self against Allie before, admittedly in very different circumstances. It endeared the ethereal blonde to her even more, this sudden uncharacteristic reserve. It somehow showed how respectful Allie was of taking things at Bea's chosen pace. But this was the situation, Allie was here, naked, understanding and open and hoping to share part of herself.

' _You promised yourself you'd be braver and bolder'_ Bea thought to herself. She wanted to meet Allie half way, she wanted to be as open to Allie as Allie was willing to be with her. So, with her heart hammering, Bea nodded her head in assent.

Allie's eyes, always stunning, suddenly brightened with such a glow of warmth and joy that Bea's heart fairly stopped. The sweetness and devotion she saw in her eyes gave her confidence and she managed to breathe out a quiet, but certain "Yes", to further acknowledge her desire.

"Okay", said Allie softly, and she slowly unfurled her fingers from the duvet and raised her arms above her head, almost in submission, all the while maintaining such steady eye contact before gently gesturing her head in direction of the bedding, then looking back up to meet Bea's eyes calmly.

Bea looked at her quizzically for a moment before realising what she meant. Allie wanted her to take the first step, wanted to be completely sure that Bea was sure. And because of that, Bea was.

Bea took a step towards the bed and reached out slowly to take the duvet between her fingers. She was shaking, and the look on Allie's face said that she noticed and was concerned for her. But Bea wasn't worried any longer, a curious mixture of calm and excited anticipation had settled over her as soon as she had made her decision. She gazed into Allie's eyes and said teasingly, with a smile playing about the corners of her lips, "I know it's not cold." And Allie grinned back at her so widely, so brightly that if Bea had had any doubts left at all they would have been eradicated.

Gently, reverently, Bea peeled back the duvet slowly exposing Allie's lithe, naked body to the open air and to her own eyes. She took her time, eyes darting everywhere, wanting to take in everything, feeling like there would never be enough moments for her to fully appreciate everything about the woman lying so trustingly and adoringly on the bed in front of her.

Once she had removed the bedding entirely, Bea let out a sigh of a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding and took a step back, her eyes returning to Allie's face – who, she could see, was enjoying the attention that Bea had just bestowed upon her. "Alright," said Bea tenderly "show me."

Allie did not hesitate to comply. Bea watched in awe as Allie lowered her arms from above her head and began slowly, oh so slowly, grazing them across her own breasts. She was barely touching them, using only the pads of her fingers and the tips of her nails as she circled round her breasts paying particular attention to the sides and undersides which, Bea deduced from the way Allie nibbled her lip and arched her back slightly every time she ran her fingers across those places, must be particularly sensitive.

Allie continued this treatment for what seemed like an aeon while Bea looked on, transfixed at the subtle movement, her eyes following the path of Allie's fingers almost hypnotised. Allie was sighing softly, her entire body gyrating ever so slightly in a delectable rhythm, her eyes half closed, her lips parted sweetly, completely lost in enjoying the feelings she was stirring in herself. Then, she picked up the pace a little, using the palms of her hands she grasped her breasts firmly in her hands and massaged them up and around in a circular motion pushing them together and easing them apart, her pink tongue darting out to wet her lip, catching Bea's attention, making her long to cover those lips with her own. But she held back. She was too enamoured with the show she was currently privy to to want to disrupt it in any way.

Allie's legs were restless now, they moved erratically from side to side, aimlessly, completely without her intention and solely in response to her heightening arousal. Every now and then they would press together, seemingly of their own volition and Allie would moan softly at the slight friction that contact created as the pressure built and the throbbing in her clit began to increase.

Her fingers now developed a real sense of purpose, those of each hand taking a nipple between them and squeezing firmly, tugging slightly, rolling them around, and Bea could not take her eyes of the hardened peaks, could not get the image out of her head of taking one of them into her mouth, wondering how it would feel, how it would taste. Bea could see that Allie was getting herself more and more worked up, her breath was coming out in small pants and moans now, her legs were wild and her back arched with greater frequency off of the unforgivingly hard prison issue mattress.

She kept one hand on her breast, alternating between the feather light touches, the full squeeze and the tweaking of her taut nipple while her other hand slide down across her stomach. She glided it along her side and over her abdomen slowly, almost leisurely, completely at odds with the unpredictable motion of the rest of her aroused body, inching daringly close to the top of her pubic bone, but always darting back just before getting there, only to begin slowly skimming back to its eventual target again. This teasing, this taunting, Bea could see was putting Allie into a frenzy. Her moans were more frequent now and Bea thought she had never heard a sound so sweet. Her skin was covered in the slightest sheen of sweat making the already gorgeous woman look transcendent, like a goddess on display.

Bea couldn't believe how privileged she felt to be allowed as audience to such a perfect display. She ached for her hand to be Allie's, to replace Allie's hand with her own, to be the one touching this beautiful woman so intimately and delicately. But she was also mesmerised by watching. Completely in awe and enamoured by how confident Allie was in her own skin, how positive, secure and assured she was with her own body and sensuality. How masterfully she could please herself. How much pleasure she took in doing so.

Bea knew that Allie wasn't the only one being moved by what was going on. Her breathing had basically stopped, she could feel herself pulsing, needing, desperate to touch and to be touched. As Allie moved both of her hands down to her own thighs and began stroking them lightly, first the outside, but then, with a sigh, towards the inside as she parted her legs slightly to allow the access, Bea felt her own fingers begin to graze along her own thighs. She hadn't consciously decided to do that. It was a purely physical response to the splendour she was witnessing, but it was making it harder and harder for her to remain just a witness.

After spending a torturously long time on her thighs, the fingers of one of Allie's hands nimbly made it's way up to her clit which she touched gently before applying more pressure and letting out a satisfied moan. She had never felt so aroused in all of her life. She had always been able to give herself pleasure, had almost always been confident and comfortable with her sexuality. But knowing the Bea was there, right there, watching her, that she wanted to watch her, it was driving Allie wild. She used the tips of her fingers to circle her clit, moving her hips in tandem, writhing, knowing she really could not take much more. She had driven herself past the point of distraction and every time she chanced a look at Bea and saw the breathless wonder on the other woman's face, saw the way she had become flushed, saw how she was gently stroking her own thighs in time with Allie's own motions, she lost it a little more. Her body on fire, knowing, as she did, that she really could not take much more, she lowered her hand and prepared to enter herself, to finish what she had started when suddenly she felt Bea's hand clamp down on her own, stopping her. In the back of her mind she was vaguely reminded of that day when she had tried to apply vitamin E lotion to Bea's scarring and how she had stopped her in the same way then, abruptly, her hand firmly placed over hers. But this time she was too turned on to analyse it, she gathered as much of her wits about her as she could, opened her eyes fully and looked Bea directly in the eyes "Bea? Why? Please?" her voice was throaty, weak, the last was her begging, begging for the release she wanted and needed so desperately to give to herself. She was worried she had gone too far, had scared Bea somehow.

But when Bea met Allie's eyes, and it was impossible to tell whose were more glazed over with lust, the former or the latter's, Allie knew she need not be worried. Bea was smiling at her, in a caring yet almost possessive and animalistic way that made for the most arousing combination and only served to amplify Allie's need.

"Please what?" asked Bea teasingly. She had had enough of watching. She wanted to act now. She wanted to be a part of this beautiful, desirable woman's undoing.

"Please, let me finish." Allie begged again, imploringly. Her eyes and her voice crying out to Bea with need.

"What the top dog says goes right?" Asked Bea playfully, quoting herself from that darker time from before, leaning over Allie, placing her face in such tantalisingly close proximity to the other woman's.

Allie nodded, smiling slightly. Amazed, but so entirely overjoyed that Bea was engaging with her on this level and more than a little overwhelmed by the abrupt, but not unwelcome proximity.

"Well," said Bea "The top dog says that you should mix up your technique and let me help you finish." Said Bea with all the confidence that had secured her that position in the first place. Then, more quietly, and so much more vulnerably "Will you show me?"

Allie smiled. Beautifully, widely, reassuringly, and nodded before gently pulling her hand out from under Bea's and replacing it, just as gently, on top of it. She used her hand to guide Bea's fingers, along with her own, deep inside herself as she moaned breathlessly at the contact.

Bea was amazed by the warmth, the wet, the softness of it all. But more she was amazed by the generosity of the stunning woman in front of her, and of the feelings that this intimate connection was evoking inside herself.

Allie allowed Bea time to get used to everything, remembering from her own first experience how overwhelming this moment can be, before she slowly began moving their fingers together, gliding them gently to the places she desperately longed to feel them the most. Together their hands moved in and out of Allie while Allie herself began losing control. It just felt so good to have Bea inside her. For Bea to want to be inside her. For Bea to have asked to be inside her. Allie's own hand began to relax as Bea took up the rhythm and slowly, Allie withdrew her own hand and began grinding her hips up in time to Bea's ministrations, panting and moaning the whole time, so close, her head lolling back and forth on the pillow.

Bea was, once again, in awe. She could not believe how good this felt. How completely and utterly right. How wonderful it was to be able to give pleasure to someone who she cared about so deeply. She felt Allie begin to clench around her fingers and instinctively rubbed the base of her hand against her now swollen clit, wanting to do anything to enhance what Allie was feeling. As Allie started to clench harder Bea leaned over her again and kissed her, deeply, hoping to pour everything that she was feeling into that kiss so that Allie would know just how much this moment meant to her.

As their lips connected Allie lost herself completely, pushing her body half off the bed, closer to Bea and deepening their already impossibly deep kiss.

As they broke apart Bea slowly, gently, and rather unwillingly removed her fingers from inside Allie and used her other hand to brush the slightly damp blonde hair from her flushed face, gazing down at her adoringly.

Allie opened her eyes and looked at Bea. Bea had never been looked at like that in her life and she felt her heart contract then almost explode.

Allie pushed herself up on shaking arms and cupped Bea's cheek. "You are an incredible woman" she said, so openly, so honestly, so like Allie. Bea ducked her head, a little embarrassed all of a sudden, but pleased nonetheless. "Truly" Allie continued unperturbed by Bea's sudden modesty in the face of praise "that was amazing".

Bea smiled at her and Allie felt her heart melt. But she didn't dwell on that right now. She had something else in mind. Her hands reached for the hem of Bea's t-shirt hesitantly, so as not to startle her. She locked eyes and asked gently "Your turn?"

Bea was feeling so many things. But she did not care to analyse them too closely at this moment, because right now, only one thing felt right. She gently took Allie's hands and moved them away from her shirt. Allie looked down suddenly, she knew she shouldn't push Bea into doing anything she wasn't ready for, what had just happened between them was beyond what she could have imagined so far, and she knew she should be happy for that, but she didn't want Bea to know she was disappointed that she would not get the chance to explore every inch of the woman she was growing to care for more and more each day.

Bea shook her head slightly in light amusement. Allie really was so beautifully sensitive. She knew it was probably cruel to tease her like this. But it really was the only way she could feel like she had even partial control over what was happening right now, she certainly had no control over her emotions, or the way her body reacted. So she tried to keep it this way. She took Allie's chin gently in her hand and bought her face back round so that she was looking directly at her "You asked me" said Bea "So it's only fair that I ask you. Is it my turn now? Please?" she finished with a grin.

Allie laughed and slapped her playfully on the shoulder. "You are the meanest..."

"So that's a no?" said Bea laughing too.

"Oh hell no" said Allie "That is one big fucking yes" and this time when she reached for the hem of Bea's shirt and pulled it up and over her head she knew she was doing so with the most perfect kind of permission, knew that she had been entrusted with something special, and she planned to honour that.

Allie made quick work of Bea's clothing stating matter of factly "I started out already starkers so you can too" to which Bea could come up with no reply but a broad smile at the audacity of the woman.

Once she had her naked Allie laid Bea down on the bed and pushed her body flush against hers. Forging them together, marvelling at how perfectly they fit. She kissed her deeply, her tongue darting out and licking Bea's lips, gliding seamlessly past them into her mouth, probing Bea's tongue with her own. Bea ran her hands through Allie's hair and arched her body closer up into hers, moaning soundlessly into her mouth.

Allie pushed her thigh between Bea's legs and knew that Bea was already incredibly aroused. She had always wanted the first time she got to touch Bea to last forever, she'd imagined teasing her, drawing it out, showing her what real sex, good sex was, could be. But now, sensing Bea's need and knowing from the many interactions they had had this afternoon, that that trust she had hoped to instil was already there. Bea wanted her, had asked for her. And she wanted nothing more than to give her what she wanted.

Allie could feel Bea rolling her hips against her thigh, could feel her wetness and so she broke the kiss and moved down to Bea's chest, grazing her hand over one of her breasts, lightly, like she had so recently done to her own and placing her mouth on her other one, using her tongue to draw circles around her nipple before drawing it between her lips and sucking on it gently, then taking it between her teeth to nibble on. Bea cried out and moved a hand to Allie's head, holding it in place over her breast, clearly revelling in the sensations she was creating.

After some time of that, Allie moved down lower, licking her way down Bea's stomach, circling her bellybutton with her tongue just like she had to her nipple before dipping her tongue inside it and nibbling and sucking softly. At this, Bea began moaning desperately, Allie having found an erogenous zone she herself didn't know she had, and she pushed herself even more firmly against Allie's thigh.

Allie moved down further, loving every minute of what she was doing, loving giving pleasure to someone who had experienced so much pain. She settled herself between Bea's legs and looked up at her briefly, reassuringly perhaps, though she couldn't tell whether she was trying to reassure Bea that it was alright, or herself that it was real, then she stretched out her tongue and touched it to Bea's clit. Bea arched off the bed at the contact forcing Allie to place a gentle hand on her hip to keep them both in place which she then started stroking softly, arousing Bea even further.

Allie worked her tongue against Bea's clit alternating between licking at it, rolling it round her tongue, and nibbling at it softly. She could tell Bea was close, but she didn't want to overwhelm her so she first slide only one finger inside her and she felt Bea clench around it, but when she glanced up at her face she could tell it was in ecstasy not agony, her head was rolling on the pillow, her red hair wild and untamed spread out across it. So Allie added another finger, sliding them in and out of Bea, pushing them in further to hit that spot deep inside her and she lowered her mouth back to Bea's clit, licking and stroking it with her tongue.

Bea was close, so close. She had never felt this kind of pressure build before. Her body, her mind felt so present, so alert and yet so unreal. Allie knew she was close, could feel it in the pulsing around her fingers, in the increasing intensity of Bea's moans, of the frantic movement of Bea's hips.

She wanted to see Bea's face as she succumbed to pleasure, wanted to watch such a beautiful thing play out. So she repositioned herself, adjusting her hand so that her palm would replace the friction previously bestowed by her mouth and moved up the bed so that she could gaze down at Bea. It didn't take long after that. Bea looked up at Allie, pulled her mouth down to hers and finally exploded in a blissful kind of passion that she had never thought she would experience.

But unlike the last time, all those years ago, when she had experienced pleasure and broken down and cried, this time she did not cry. She laughed, a full, joyous, wonderful laugh that she felt throughout her entire body. She took Allie's face between her hands, unable to believe that this woman, this feeling, was real, kissed her softly looked deep into those stunning blue sapphires and whispered "Thank you"

ballieballieballieballieballie

A/N: Thank you for reading, please be wonderful and kind and review


End file.
